the legend of the fox in the wolf dragoons
by coyote16abel
Summary: meh don't get high ecxpectations this is just a prototype rated m for saftey. follow naruto as his past cacthis up to him and the rookie nine learnof the real naruto.
1. the begging of the adventure

I do not own battletech and all it's various games or naruto

oh and naruto 20 in this do not complain this is fanfiction so no falmes.

(story Start)

Ah Naruto felt great team 7 just returned from a mission where they were to keep safe a runner who turned out to be ibiki's(sp?) brother weird how the world works. Anyways as soon as they reported to baa-chan Naruto went to his favorite place atop the his fathers head yea he knew who his father was. He found out about him when he was twelve in a past life one that was about to catch up with him.

(story end)

ok yes short but hopefully next chapter will be longer this is a prototype of a new crossover and will hopefully spawn more of them. i'm not best of writers i acknolwedge that so if you complain then don't read my stories dicks.

Read and review


	2. The Icarus

Disclaimer read chap 1

Piece of this was writting by black wing gundum so give him a around of appluase.

(story starts now)

Laying on his back naruto was content watching the night sky as stars twinkled and dropships prepared to drop their mechs...wait what? "Naruto you baka so this is were you've been it's time for training so you need to put on these chakra restraints." said naruto's bastered of a theacher kakashi. When naruto didn't answer Kakashi got pissed and was about to attack in his mind the kyuubi when naruto jumped up and race towards the village screaming "shit I thought I left that shit all behind how the hell did they find this planet!" Kakashi was about to say some idiotic remark when a large piller of flame shot into the air.

'Running towards the choas and slaughter wasn't a good idea thought naruto but it was the only way to Caroline'. Caroline being a massive heavy mech specifectly a neon orange vulture with a black fox painted on it's side. Powering up the mech naruto had only one thing to say "ok you basterds you come here for chaos I'll give you chaos then come get a peice of the fox of the wolf dragoons!"

(with hinata)

Hinata was scared the metal monster infront of here was about to step on her and her sister. But before it could step on them multiple objects slamed into it's face sending up a fireball and causing it to fall backwards and lay still dead. Turning to follow the path the objects took Hinata let out a short scream for there was a even bigger monster standing there somoke billiowing out from it.

(naruto)

Naruto stood breathing heavly as he had just took out a puma that was about to step on the hyuuga sisters. Hearing the warning beep of a new contact naruto looked to the left to see a firefly land on a building the shear weight of the even ultralight mech causing the glass to exlode outward. bring the left 'arm' to bear on the building naruto pulled the trigger causing the gauss rifle to fire huearling the massive round into the bulding causing it and the mech to come down finishing off the last mech that was attacking kohana and even though he had destroyed them all making sure to not cause them to go critical he had taking damage his right 'arm' his targeting computer was offline the heat sink cooler was down and he was out of gum. All this was from diffrent owens that were deployed.

Which is way he wasn't happy to learn that a timberwolf was shooting at him!

(on board the Icarus)

Major Natalia and Lieutenant Foster watched in stunned fashion as the horroribly painted vulture and timberwolf dished it out. Watching for a few minutes Foster noticed something about the vulture. "that vulture looks fimilair" Natalia looked up at Foster and asked "Really have you seen it before briefing boy?" Foster twitched at that the nickname giving to him and was about to respond when something caught his eye.

It was the vulture rolling backwards down the hill. With a sigh and a face palm Foster spoke "I know who he is you might want to call of the captain he's a wolf dragoon."

But before Natalia could eight misslies flew by the still landing dropship.

(with naruto and mechwarrior)

Naruto's battle with his mysterious mech opponment has been heating up for the last several minutes. "Damn, this guy is keeping up. Who the hell is he?" Naruto asked while in the cockpit of his Vulture. Naruto accidently fired off a few missles that went straight for the Icarus. "Hey! Break it up you two! There's no need for the Icarus to be blown up because of a bunch of reckless idiots!" came a loud female voice as an aircraft entered the sky over the battle. "Who the fuck are you lady?" Naruto demanded. "I am Major Natalia, commanding officer of the Icarus. Stand down MechWarrior, we need information on this world and he's the only lead we got." Natalia said. The mysterious mech came to a halt when that was said.

This allowed Naruto to see the insignia on the timberwolf. "**Wolf Dragoons**!" he yelped in shock.

(story end)

Yosh seconed chapter up i must thank BWG for coing up for that part and letting me use it also this takes place after Mechassualt2

read and review

so things like the puma look like the mechassualt variant. ja.


	3. Meeting of two

Disclaimer: i'm not repeating it you and i know both know i don't own them.

hey if any of you want to be a part of this story then in the reviews put in what you want and i will try to put in the story along with giving thanks and credit to you.

and don't be shocked by a diffrence in the story it's fanfic.

(story start)

Nicholas Wolf was many things she was a mechwarrior, wolf dragoon and they only remaining member on the Icarus who was heavly combat expirence though she was not a boy nor a member of the founders of the Wolf Dragoons. But as she watched the other mechwarrior move his vulture in to a small lake and scramble out of it taking of his close till he was only in his boxers before falling of and leading in the lake she was hot. With a blush brought on by some naughty thoughts and images that flashed through her mind she climbed out of her mech.

(naruto)

Naruto thought when he fell into the water he would be cooled off by the water from exiting the 157 degree vulture what he got was scolding water. "Itai Itai Itai Itai" he complained climbing out of the lake. Hearing a soft giggling naruto looked up to see a vesion of bueaty standing in front of him.

"Um ahem nice to meet you I'm Master Sargent Naruto Uzumaki and I welcome you to the planet of Ibonihs" he spoke stuttering. Nickki's smile almost gave him a heartattack in it's purity. The " it's nice to meet you even in your underwear" almost gave him a stroke in terror. She thought it was funny to see him basiculy run across the water up the side of the mech and get dressed in a blur with a blush adoring his cheeks.

(rookie 12 sans Naruto)

All the of the rookie twelve and there sensai's were about to attack to two metal demons that tore apart there home when they saw Naruto climb out one and fall into the water then talked to the women before tearing across the water to the demon and climbing it.

When they stepped out into the open Naruto was looking at them with a displeased look on his face causing many of the gennin to bow there head in shame. Looking at them Naruto looked back at Nickki. "you're sure?" He asked her when she responded they were all confused "yes the word of blake came here for what we don't know but me and my friends have been following them all over the galaxy."

"Naruto you're underarrest as a tratior to kohana." said Kakashi shocking all the gennin and sensai's except Naruto,Sakura, and Sasuke. Naruto because he knew the jackass would try it. Sakura because she was just like her mother who had been killed for attacking naruto and followed the villages veiw. Sasuke while hating naruto knew that he had attacked those demons in the defense of kohana.

Naruto cast a glance at kakashi and gave him the bird "Fuck off Hatake-teme The Wolf dragoons are not the enemy the word of blake is damn fascist." Of course Kakashi didn't take to this and charged Naruto though before he got close to naruto he was shocked into la-la-land by Foster who preceded to hug Naruto yelling "Big Brother Naruto!"

(story end)

wow 2 chap in arow naruto had a brother and it was Foster next chapter will be intresting.

read and review

Jaja ne.


	4. vague real vague and a cry for help

Disclaimer: really do i have to repeat it?

(story start)

"Big Brother Naruto!" "Little Brother Foster!" at these proclamtions from Foster everybody voiced their opinons "Brother?" The shinobi were shocked that the person who had just attacked Kakashi was Naruto's brother? The Dragoons were shocked that Foster had a brother and such a hot one too. Nickki felt hot under the mechpilot suit from even more dirty images appearing in her mind.

"N-naruto-sempai who are these people,whats the word of blake and what were those things?" Asked Hanabi

looking at who said that naruto sighed before saying " I'll tell everybody when we talk with baa-chan Carilone should be cool enough by now so every body can take a ride on the mechs or in the apc."

(kohana)

When they first first got into kohana there was screaming,running,three shrugs,sixteen sighs and two headshakes. When they finaly got to the Hokage tower there was a crowd and Tsunade was standing waiting for a chance to strike.

But when the door opened up on the apc and the rookie 12 and there senseis steped out she stopped.

When two thunks from both Timberwolf and Vulture alerted everybody to the people getting out of the mechs. With cries of rage at Naruto a word of blake mechwarrior pilot who had survive took a shot at him with a rifle.

With a quickness dirived from years of combat expierince Naruto ducked and rolled avoiding getting shot before pulling out his side arm and killing the Blaker. Everybody was quite at that shocked at the supposedly dobe did before more cries of rage filled the air. **"SHUT UP" **Yelled Tsunade before saying calmly " Naruto you will be explaining all this to me in my office now,"

before turning and heading inside Naruto audibly gulped before following her.

(Hokage's office)

There was a tense silence as Naruto finished his explaination. "so your saying this word of blake is here for technology and that you, your twin brother, and his crewmates have come in contact with them before?" "yes" "Also you're all part of a mercenaries group that a hundred years ago was a scouting party for a group of clans that invaded the so called innerspace." "y-ye-yes" "so WHEN WHERE YOU PLANNING TO TELL ME THIS BRAT?" Screamed Tsunade at the now cowering man infront of her.

But before she could maul him Natalia intrupted her " Um Lady Tsunade we would like to help you with your problem and um our dropship is still in orbit so um could we land it nearby?" Tsunade only let out a annoyed grunt of comfirmation briefly looking at her . This of course was all that Naruto needed to make his escape to his surprisingly intact house yelling out his thanks.

(Outside movie theater a week later)

It had been a long week with the council calling for naruto's death multiple attempted theft/murders against crew of the Icarus that were traced back to the civillians. But let's go to are heros

"wow I had no idea that such movies existed" said Nickki blushing up a storm as she and the Uzu-bros exited the movie theater while saskue and sakura watched the princess fuun movie she,Foster and Naruto watched a icha icha movie.

Well that was before the stopped a bunch of stunt doubles and grabbed the actress they now had to protect the only thing that made this okay with her was the fact they were using the Icarus to move across the ocean.

(story ends)

so yeah i was stumped for nearly all this so the quality and sense are out the window. sorry.

next time the trip the snow mission

remeber to READ AND REVIEW

oh yeah i need help writing this if you have sugestionings for the story or want to write a part of it I will gladly accept them just pm me if you have any.

Ja Ne


	5. Return of sthfgjey transmission lost

Disclaimer: still don't own them

(story start)

Naruto watched as the Camera crew set up shop prepping to film a scene that was in the Icarus showing of the mechs in the bay. "Sigh I hate missions like this" Said Foster holding his broken nose he got in a bar fight waiting it to heal while Naruto got super fast healing Foster got a highly advance mind that allowed him to understand lost technology.

" Well it is A-rank and actors are always targeted by overzealous fans." Responded The one-eyed-mule as everybody called him "we know we just don't like to deal with Actors attitude" And as just to prove Naruto's point one of the actors demanded something from a infantry man Getting snorts from Dragoons that were close enough to hear what the group was talking about.

Pissed as the man did what Naruto had predicted Kakashi walked off to find his real student and the councilors daughter.

When they finally got to snow Kakashi was about kill Naruto as he was restricted to certain areas and when he tried to do it once he got shocked for his troubles and thrown into the brig.

(Naruto)

Naruto looks were something that was only seen a few times by Sakura and Sasuke that of utter tiredness. It was even more reinforced by the cup of coffee he was holding his appearance dragging horribly graphic images from there minds scream and kicking at wanting to be shown to there owners.

Of course Kakashi didn't know who had caused that incident and so went to Naruto not heeding His two students warning and panicked stricken faces.

(Road)

Watching was the man in front of her doing. The hiding princess of snow shivered at how his personality did a 180 after beating his sensei and finishing his cup of coffee. Watching as he looked up to only be shocked when the their trucked rocked and rolled down the mountain side.

When she finally came to she watched as Naruto dragged the driver away from the vehicle the other drag mark telling her that he dragged her too was interrupted when the truck was consumed in a massive fireball as it exploded. Before her vision went black she watched as a shadow appeared behind Naruto before killing the driver and knocking Naruto unconscious and a voice "It's a good thing we found the so called princess of snow. I'm pretty sure he'll give her to us as a reward."

(Kakashi and crew)

They had just taking care of the attacking snow forces and were going to check the wreckage when a blimp raised from the side of the mountain before flying off. It had stayed stationary long enough for them to watch as the snow ninja carry Naruto inside to tell them what happened.

"Koyuki was on that airship!" shouted her guard and while Kakashi didn't like Naruto thinking him as his sensei's killer the demon fox he knew that he had to save him and Koyuki.

"we'll have to follow them that won't be easy since their" Kakashi before a couple of fighters made a pass at them causing more death and destruction from the unit of infantry men.

(Dotou's castle)

"Well if it isn't my dear niece?" spoke Dotou to Koyuki "what the hell do you want with her you fat fucking bastard?" angrily asked Naruto bound to a chair only to get punched in the gut by the female Snow nin "shut up I'll be so glad when gives you to me toy." all she got was saliva to the face from him spitting in her face.

Back handing him she looked at Dotou nodding letting him continue his villain rant.

"so glad you asked **BOY** you see koyuki-hime's father discovered a ancient metal being stuck in the ice and spent money trying to build a key to it and a super weapon that will allow me to rule the world and my dear niece you are wearing it the hexagon crystal. Now your wondering what that object could be well it wasn't till my new friends from the so called Word Of Blake tolled me it was a mech of great power. So I present you the mech that will allow me to control the world!" spoke Dotou pulling a rope that revealed the very thing that haunted Naruto's dreams for many nights something that his brother had seen before too finishing before Dotou's sentence with a voice filled with fear Naruto spoke the name of the mech that for ever changed his life. "Ragnarok!"

(story end)

Wow Did not see that happen

What will happen

What's Ragnarok doing on the planet

Why am my asking these questions when I'm the author

Find out next time so read and review

Ja ne


End file.
